


Limerence

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Canon What Canon, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The reader finds out their crush might not be as unrequited as they thought.





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr. part of @until-theend-oftheline MCU Beautiful Words Challenge. My prompt was #5 Limerence: The state of being infatuated with another person.

Horrified- fascinated- you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the sight before you.

“Is she…is she even _breathing_?”

Equally entranced, Scott shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Oblivious to your stares, Brunnhilde drained the bottle in record time, tossing it aside with a satisfied smirk. Without hesitation, she reached behind the bar and pulled out an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels, twisting off the top and taking a swig straight from the bottle. Around her, the crowd of Asgardians and Avengers partied on.

“She’s like a machine.”

“Good thing Thor told Tony to hide the good stuff.”

As if summoned, the newly crowned king appeared by your side, looking more relaxed and at ease than he had in months. “Let’s hope he hid it well, for everyone’s sake. Brunnhilde enjoys a good natured fight when she’s drunk, and I’m not sure the decor would survive.”

Chuckling, you felt your cheeks warm under his jovial gaze, telling yourself it was due to the booze that flowed freely. “It couldn’t be any worse than any of Tony’s other parties. Besides, tonight’s supposed to be a celebration, and if that celebration gets a little out of hand…well, that’s what insurance is for.”

Thor tossed back his head, laughter ringing deep from his chest as if you’d made the greatest joke ever. The sound of it sent a flurry of butterflies tap dancing in your stomach, your cheeks heating up further still. Ducking your head to hide a bashful smile, you ignored the knowing look Scott aimed your way, a shiteating grin on his face. Nudging you in the ribs, he excused himself, wandering off to mingle.

Left alone with Thor, you cast about for something to say before the silence got awkward. “Tony really pulls out all the stops, doesn’t he?”

“He does indeed,” Thor agreed, piercing blue eyes focused on you, an easy smile on his face. “I’m grateful for the hospitality he’s shown to my people, and for his help during these past few months.”

The stir caused when Thor had returned to Earth with a ship full of Asgardian refugees couldn’t be overstated. Media outlets and politicians the world over had taken notice, all with something to say on the matter. Talks and negotiations had dragged on as world leaders debated where, or even if, the Asgardians would be allowed to settle.

Initially part of the massive team of lawyers, aides, and paralegals employed by Stark Industries to help Thor’s cause, you didn’t think you would ever get to know the alien king as well as you did. Handsome, charming, and intelligent, Thor soon had a gaggle of admirers jockeying for his attention, ready to fulfill any request he might have. Resigned to being another face in the crowd, you didn’t let it get to you, focusing instead on the job at hand- namely, outsmarting politicians trying to take advantage of Thor’s ignorance of local laws.

Your dedication hadn’t gone unnoticed, and you’d managed to impress Tony- and more importantly, Pepper- with your work, logging in countless hours of overtime combing through mountains of paperwork. Called into a one-on-one meeting with the CEO, your apprehension had given way to astonishment when she offered you a job as one of her personal assistants, the drastic pay raise and benefits package convincing you to accept.

Your first assignment, it turned out, was acclimating the Asgardian refugees to their new home. None of them had ever traveled beyond the borders of their own realm, and it showed; if they were to have any hope of adapting, they would need help. Organizing the many lessons they would need brought you into close contact with Thor on an almost daily basis, the tentative friendship that blossomed between you an unexpected surprise. It hadn’t taken long for your admiration to develop into a full blown crush.   

“And I must thank you as well,” Thor continued, his smile growing softer, “for the many hours you spent helping my people adapt to life here. I can’t begin to explain how much I appreciate all of your work.”

“It wasn’t much,” you protested, “all I did was organize a few classes.”

He shook his head, smile unwavering. “I mean it- thank you. Heimdall tells me that your efforts to educate my subjects on adapting to Earth have been a great success. Now that we’ve been granted a place to settle, integrating everyone into human society will be a much easier task.”

And there went the butterflies again. Resisting the urge to giggle like a lovestruck teenager, you said, “Well, I’m glad I could help then. To be honest, I learned just as much from them as they did from me; hearing about Asgard’s history was incredible, and I only scratched the surface.”

“I could tell you more, if you wish,” Thor offered earnestly.

“Oh, I couldn’t take up your time like that. There’s enough on your plate as it is, getting the settlement up and running.”

“Nonsense…I’ll always have time for you.”

There was no suppressing a giddy laugh, your heart leaping at the intensity in his eyes. Breath stuttering in your chest, you bit down on your bottom lip to stop a deranged grin from taking over your expression. Feigning a calm you didn’t feel, you said, “I’d- I’d like that a lot. If you’re sure it’s not too much trouble.”

“Never.”

Before you could say anything more, a loud commotion came from the other side of the large party, bursting the bubble that surrounded the two of you. You looked over to see his wayward brother at the center of it, hands raised in surrender, a sardonic grin on his face. Brunnhilde advanced on him, an empty bottle in hand and predatory smile on her face: it seemed she was ready for that ‘good natured’ brawl.

Thor swore under his breath, a scowl replacing his smile. Given Loki’s history on Earth, his stay was heavily conditional. Forced to undergo a probationary period of sorts, he was restricted from using much of his magic, under threat of imprisonment. He’d accepted the terms with better grace than anyone expected, though that didn’t stop him from living up to his title of god of mischief.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’d better stop those two from wrecking the place.”

Taking your hand in his, he pressed a warm and lingering kiss to the back of it, his eyes never wavering from your own. With a cheeky wink, he was gone, leaving you flustered and weak in the knees. Sipping your drink, you let the rich burn of alcohol ground you in the present, contemplating getting another when a quiet shadow slipped up beside you.

“Enjoying the evening?”

Jumping at the silky smooth words, you briefly wondered how such a large man could be so light on his feet. “Very much. And you?”

Heimdall tilted his head in a tiny nod, golden eyes warm. “It’s…enlightening.”

Baffled by his response, you chose to say nothing, hoping he would elaborate. Maybe it was the many years he’d served as Asgard’s sentinel- or perhaps you were just embarrassingly easy to read- but your confusion must have been evident, earning a quiet chuckle from the guardian.

“My king,” he said, abruptly changing the subject, “he is rather fond of Earth. He has had a soft spot for this realm…and its inhabitants…ever since he was first banished here.”

“Oh?”

He nodded. “I will admit, I have always been a bit puzzled as to why he would feel such fierce protectiveness. But after living among you and seeing how freely you give of your time and energy, I think I begin to understand.”

“You do?” This conversation was veering into deeper waters than you were sober enough to handle.

“Yes, I do,” he smiled. “You have spent much of your time helping my people, and by extension, my king. And though I know part of it was due to your work, I also know that you have sacrificed much of your own time as well, simply out of a desire to help. This has eased many burdens from Thor’s shoulders, and for that, I thank you.”

“Well, I’m just glad I was able to lend a hand. It’s what friends do, you know? ”

For some reason, your response seemed to amuse him, his smile growing wider. “Yes, of course. I know Thor appreciates it as well; in fact, he has often told me just how much he appreciates your…friendship.”

Thor talked about you? _That_ certainly got your attention. “He said that?”

“Many times; your generosity and compassion have certainly left their impression.”

Embarrassed- and a little pleased- you began, “Oh, well I-”

“Heimdall,” Thor called out, making his way over, drink in hand. The last of his irritation seemed to melt away as he came closer. Glancing around, you saw Brunnhilde passed out in a corner, Loki nowhere to be seen. Standing closer than was strictly polite, Thor radiated warmth, your arm brushing against the rich fabric of his jacket. You made no move to pull away, returning his smile with one of your own. Turning back to the other man, Thor continued, “I’m glad you changed your mind about coming.”

“I thought it best to at least put in an appearance. Besides, I was curious,” he replied, his eyes flicking over to you for a fraction of a second.

Nonplussed, you weren’t sure what he meant, though Thor seemed to understand. He coughed, looking a little sheepish. “And is your curiosity satisfied?”

“It is indeed.” Still mystified by their conversation, you tried to hide your confusion when Heimdall turned your way, though you were certain he noticed. He was kind enough not to comment on it, which you appreciated. “It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I trust we’ll be seeing each other quite frequently in the future, and I look forward to more conversations with  you.”

“Nice meeting you,” you said lamely, watching as he melted into the crowd. Thor huffed out a quiet laugh when you asked, “Are all of your friends so…intense?”

“Heimdall may come across as overly serious, but I assure you there isn’t anyone whose judgement I value more. Save, perhaps, for your own.”

“What, really?”

“Of course. Does this surprise you?”

Swallowing down the nervous excitement that flared up at his admission, you nodded. “Yeah, actually. I mean, we just met a few months ago and don’t really know each other…”

“Which is something I would like to change.”

“…huh?”

He laughed, not unkindly. “I wanted to wait until all of the negotiations were settled before asking if you’d be willing to-”

“Are you asking me out on a date,” you blurted out, your brain catching up to your mouth a half second too late. Mortified, you waited for the ground to open up and swallow you whole; unfortunately, it remained as solid as ever.

“Yes, I am,” Thor answered bluntly, the look on his face endearingly earnest. “If you’ll let me, I’d like the chance to know you better.”

Convinced you’d misheard, that this was some fever dream and couldn’t possibly be real, you gave yourself a discreet pinch, stifling a yelp at the sharp sting of pain. Heart fluttering, you found yourself nodding. “I’d like that. I’d really, _really_ like that.”

Thor lit up like a child at Christmas, positively beaming. “Wonderful.”


End file.
